Frozen Eyes
by Maymist
Summary: Anita is a hard-working young woman and it seemed none of the bachelors in her town seemed to interest her, except the mysterious young man she met in the winter. Anita x Amir Harvest Moon Grand Bazaar
1. Chapter 1

_Anita's Point Of View_

It has been about three months of me living here and I was finally starting to progress at having a successful bazaar_. _I loved my job, especially my animals, and I loved to collect/gather items for the bazaar every week. Many of the bachelors have been giving me the eye as some say, but I do not really have any interest in any of them at the moment.

Winter was now the month I was in. I was already aware of the harsh weather in this new area, and this morning I had stubbornly gone out to do my work, knowing that it was a blizzard outside...

I had already took care of all of my farm chores and I headed out of my farm to look for new items for the bazaar. Although, it was rather challenging at finding new items since it was winter, well, today was the first day of winter.

Sadly though, my knees were now laying on the freezing ice cold snow, my vision grew blurry, and my stamina was rather low. My amethyst eyes seemed so dull and my golden hair seemed paler as well. I sat on the cold snow while hugging my knees and felt the snow harshly collide with my body. I felt shivers rush down through my spine and my body was frozen. My breath was so cold, so cold I could see it, and I breathed heavily. I felt as if any minute I would collapse of the coldness and I wondered what anyone's thoughts would be if they saw me in the snow right at this moment. They probably will wonder what that pink thing is in the snow, then realize it was me, and probably assist me. But nope, not today, since everyone had stayed indoors besides me, and I sighed. Why am I always so careless and reckless at times?

I suddenly heard footsteps from behind me and I wanted to turn around so anxiously. I suddenly saw a dark skinned young man that now stood in front of me and he had a cold but mysterious expression on his face. His long hair was as white as the snow and his eyes were the color of an icy blue. This stranger looked down at me without saying a word.

Before I knew it, he took my hand, and helped me up.

"You should have more caution whenever a blizzard arrives," he whispered to me in a soft tone and I stared at him in astonishment.

I suddenly fell to my knees again, struggling to stand, and he helped me up again.

"I'll bring you to your home," he told me in a polite tone and I nodded.

Who was this young gentleman and more importantly, why is he out here in a blizzard?

He suddenly looked at me and questioned, "Where is your home?"

I just stared in the direction of my farm, knowing I couldn't even move my own mouth since the temperature was so cold, and he nodded, knowing where my home was located.

The stranger carried me back to my farm and we were now both inside. I was sitting on my bed with a pink blanket wrapped around me and he stood on my floor in front of me.

"Hope you get well soon, please be more careful. Well, I must go now. See you around soon," he told me in a mysterious voice and I just nodded.

He was about to walk out of the door, when I finally had the strength to speak once again, and I shouted from afar, "Thank you for everything and what is your name?"

He turned around, looking at me with his icy eyes, and said, "Amir."

I nodded, slightly grinning, and I whispered, "I'm Anita."

Amir nodded in acknowledgment and walked out the door.

Author Note: Sorry its so short, I assure all of you that the next chapter will be longer than this.

I just got Harvest Moon Grand Bazaar and I love it! I actually haven't met Amir yet in my game, but I'm planning to marry him in the game, and I just had this scene in my head. I know some of you say Amir arrives on Winter 4th, which she will meet him again on Winter 4th in this story, I just thought their first meeting should be something like this.

I heard a rumor that the female's default name for Grand Bazaar is either Anita or Gretel. Personally, I like Anita better than Gretel, but that's what I think.

Well, thanks for reading and I'll update soon.

Please review.

Thanks so much.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anita's Point Of View_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, more importantly, I couldn't believe that man who saved me four days ago was now inside my house, with Felix besides him.

I stared at Amir in astonishment, when Felix told me that he was a prince, but we had to keep it a secret from the other villagers, and I sighed. Although, it certainly makes me wonder why Felix trusts me with such a secret, more importantly Amir…

Felix's speech had finally come to an end and he exited out of my home. Amir just stood there, staring at me with his mysterious icy blue eyes, and it made my body shiver.

"You don't have to do this, but I appreciate your help," he told me and I just shrugged.

He then walked out of my house and a million questions swirled through my mind.

_I wish to find out more about him… _

…

Today was the bazaar and I was very excited. I still haven't made the goal yet, but every bazaar I would try my best to get as much money as I can, besides, usually Felix would announce that I had the happiest customers, which made me proud enough.

I stood there proudly at my stand, preparing my items, and I looked up to only see the bright sun in the sky. While smiling, I sniffed the air while closing my eyes and a giggle escaped my lips.

…

About two hours later, people were all gathering around my stall, observing my items, and I gulped nervously. Never before did I have so many consumers by my shop all at once, guess it's a winter bazaar thing, and I sighed.

Suddenly my heart stopped when I suddenly saw Amir looking at my stand.

My heart jumped uncontrollably and he had a certain gleam in his eye. I bit my lip as I looked away and tended to my other costumers who wanted to buy one of my items.

"Excuse me, Anita," Amir called and I turned around to face him.

"Its certainly cold, how can you work in these weather conditions?" he questioned me in a serious tone and he put his hand to his chin.

A smile appeared on my face and I responded in a confident tone, "I like winter!"

He chuckled a bit, closing his eyes, and he whispered, "I see. Never expected anything less from you…"

I blinked in confusion and he walked away.

…

Ten minutes passed, and Amir was still by my stand. Was he mocking me or something?

I continued to ring the bell repeatedly; didn't he know I wanted him to come over here already?

We continued to stare at each other as Amir continued to walk repeatedly around my shop and I wondered if he was mocking me…

Irritated, I continued to ring the bell with force, and it suddenly fell out of my hands by accident. A gasp escaped my lips, as I bent down to retrieve it, but there were now so many angry customers wanting to buy my goods, and I panicked.

My head accidentally hit the table as I tried to stand up and I dropped the bell again. Since I hit my head from under the table, all of my items from my stand had fallen all onto the ground.

"FREEBIE!" a person shouted and all sorts of people started to take my items on the ground for free.

"P-Please stop it!" I tried to yell, but my voice cracked, and my eyes grew watery.

It's like I never even said anything and the people continued to take all of my items.

"Please stop! If you want them you have to buy them-"

Someone then pushed me down to the ground and I screamed innocently in pain.

I struggled to get up and the voices of the customers grew louder.

With in a matter of seconds, all of my items were gone, and a tear slid down my eye. I know these items are replaceable, but I worked so hard for this week's bazaar, a-and now I've turned into a failure.

Streams of tears slid down my cheeks as I sprinted out of the bazaar area in tears and I sobbed as I walked down the path back to my farm.

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me and I refused to turn around.

"Anita," I heard a young man's voice and I could tell he was panting.

I paused and turned around, trying to wipe away my tears as I sniffed.

"I got everyone to pay for the items they took from you," Amir told me and I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"W-What? H-How?" I stuttered innocently.

"I got my ways…" Amir mumbled and he suddenly handed me a bag of gold.

As I obtained the bag, I looked down to it, and glanced right back at the prince.

"T-Thanks," I whispered looking down, trying not to sob, and I sniffed.

"Don't worry about it and please don't cry…" He whispered and I could tell he felt sympathy for me.

I looked down again, calming myself down, and I said, "You barley even know me and your already did so much for me… Saving me and now this… There must be some way I could repay you…"

"No, I'm just being a gentleman as I was taught to be. I can't believe people in this country would do such a thing to such a beautiful young woman-" he suddenly stopped speaking, as I saw his cheeks turning pink, and he continued, "I-I mean, people should treat you with respect! Behavior like that would certainly not be tolerated in my country!"

I nodded in agreement and I suddenly got out something from my rucksack.

It was a yellow present with a bottle of milk inside. Ever since the wrapping stall owner appeared in the stall, I got this milk wrapped just for fun, but I didn't really have anyone to give it too…

I handed the present to Amir and he had a shock expression on his face.

"You're giving this to me? You're too kind. I'm honored. Uh, t-thanks…" he told me nervously, putting the present away, and he smiled at me.

I just nodded and he smiled at me.

"Anita…"

"Yeah…?"

"Did you notice your not crying anymore?" Amir said this with a smile and my body jumped a little bit.

"I-I guess I'm not…" I mumbled, looking down at the ground, feeling my cheeks turning pink for no reason.

He just continued to smile at me.

Author Note: Not the greatest chapter, but hey, I'm just happy I married Amir in my game! Yeah, I kind of can't remember some of his dialogue he says when you first meet him, so yeah… Haha.

Amir is like the greatest husband ever! He's so romantic!

But anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing last time!

Oh, I also think this is the first Amir x Anita story on this site! :D

Hope I'm not wrong… but um… Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Anita's Point Of View_

I couldn't stop thinking about Amir. Ever since what happened yesterday, I just couldn't get my mind off him, and I have been completing my farm work slower than usual. This is very odd, considering I always do my farm work at excellent speed.

It was about seven in the morning, while I had just completed all of my farm work, and my gut was telling me to go visit Amir. Although, I hesitated since it was so early in the morning, it wouldn't hurt though, right?

With that thought on my mind, I sprinted out of the area of my farm, and made my way towards the hotel.

I suddenly saw the maid Daisy dusting some items and I smiled shyly. Daisy was my best friend in the entire town. Even before Amir's arrival, I would always come here and chat with daisy. Not to mention I was also very close with Stuart and Ethel.

"Good morning, Anita!" Daisy greeted in her usual welcoming tone.

"Hi…" I mumbled with a small grin and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned and was rather loud.

"Um… To visit Amir…" I whispered shyly, and looked down towards the floor.

"Oh, Anita, don't tell me you're falling for him!" Daisy teased and my cheeks turned slightly pink.

"D-Don't be paranoid," I denied slightly blushing and looked away.

"Whatever you say, Anita! Yeah, Grandpa, and Grandma and I keep thinking Amir is a prince! What do you think?"

I just shrugged silently; I didn't want to lie to her…

"So, do you know where Amir's room is?" I asked curiously.

"It's upstairs and to the left, I think! Have fun!" Daisy told me with a wink and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure…"

I went up the stairs with caution, almost tripping, and I was now in front of his door.

I knocked on the door, hoping I didn't wake him up, and I suddenly saw the knob turning.

With in a matter of seconds, I saw Amir standing in the door way, and he gestured me to come in.

"What are you doing here at this hour, Anita?" Amir questioned me suspiciously and I gulped.

I didn't really have a reason, just wanted to talk to him I guess, but I didn't just want to give such an idiotic reason to come here at such a time. I didn't want to disappoint the prince…

"Just wanted to say hi…" I mumbled and gave him a shy smile.

He laughed with his eyes closed and said in a soft voice, "I wasn't expecting that reply from you, Anita. Well, hi there."

I laughed along too and I felt somewhat awkward, but felt safe…

It makes me wonder though…

Why I'm acting so weird ever since he came here….

Author Note: I know it's short, sorry, didn't have that much time. I wanted to update my other Harvest Moon stories too, but didn't have the time to do that today. Oh well. Haha.

Yeah, this is Amir's black heart event, well, kind of. I can barley remember any of the words, so forgive me.

Reviews would be appreciated, and thank you for reading and reviewing last time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon and this is all fanmade.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anita's Point Of View_

For some odd reason, I could not get that prince off my mind, and I always ended up seeing him everyday.

Everyday I would visit the hotel, always talking to Amir, not to mention my relationship with Daisy, Ethel, and Stuart had increased since I visited the hotel everyday.

Well, today was just any ordinary day, and I was on my way to visit Amir. As I entered the hotel, I saw Stuart, Ethel, and Daisy all behind the counter, talking to Amir who was in front of the counter.

In curiosity, I walked up right next to Amir, and everyone soon seemed to notice my presence.

"Oh, good morning, Anita!" Daisy greeted me in her usual bubbly voice.

Amir then turned to me and said, "Ah, its you, Anita. Good timing. I need your help."

I was now puzzled and a confused expression showed on my face.

Need help? Need help with what?

Oh I wonder…

"Ho, ho, ho! Anita, don't you want to know about Amir too?" Stuart questioned me as he chuckled.

Well, now that he mentions it; I really do want to know more about Amir…

"Now, now, Stuart, we shouldn't pry!" I heard Ethel lecture.

"But Amir is so mysterious! We just can't help it!" Daisy exclaimed.

Oh my, it seems that they have been questioning him. Oh no, doesn't he have to keep him being a prince a secret? I must assist him some how!

Amir sighed and he turned to me. "This has been going on forever… They keep asking questions about me… Do you think you can do something…?"

Oh, of course I will help you Amir!

"Sure! I can help!" I told him while smiling brightly.

The prince looked so relief and said, "Thanks. I greatly appreciate it."

"Hey Amir, tell us something interesting about yourself!" Stuart pressed.

Amir and I both turned to the three.

I was furious. How dare they keep questioning poor Amir when he doesn't want to share anything information about himself, how dare they!

"What's wrong, Anita?" Stuart questioned concerned.

"YOU GUYS NEED TO MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS IS WHATS WRONG!" I yelled at all three of them and they all gasped.

Whoa, I didn't know I had so much anger piled up in me.

Daisy started to sob.

Oh no! Now I feel guilty…

"Anita is mad at us…" Daisy mumbled depressed and she sniffed.

"Yeah, she looks scarier than my wife when she's mad…" Stuart mumbled.

Ethel then giggled. "Anita is right, though. We shouldn't be so noisy. Besides a man is more attractive if he has more mystery to him!"

Okay, why are my cheeks turning red on just hearing that last line? I then looked to Amir, realizing he was pretty attractive, and I then looked away quickly in embarrassment.

Amir then touched my left shoulder, which caused my body to slightly jump, and I looked at him while I blushed.

"Thank you for your help, Anita… I think I'll be okay now…" Amir told me in a thankful tone, smiling sweetly at me, and I nodded while smiling.

"Awe, they are so cute together!" I heard Daisy say from the background.

The prince and I both glared at her while we both blushed.

Author Note: Its Amir's Purple Heart event. Sorry if you hated it and sorry for the wait.

Thank you for all of the reviews last time and I shall update when I can.

Thanks so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon and all of this is purely fan-made.


End file.
